


Hold It Close

by The_Honeyed_Hufflepuff



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [11]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), DEC 18 - Reflection, M/M, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21843187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Honeyed_Hufflepuff/pseuds/The_Honeyed_Hufflepuff
Summary: Simon & Baz are about to be late for their date...
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557748
Comments: 14
Kudos: 117
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	Hold It Close

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Carry On Countdown 2019 - Reflection

**BAZ**

Simon Snow is stood behind me, pressing against my back, his wings huge and red around us.

He's touching me, slipping open the buttons on my shirt as he trails warm, wet kisses along my neck.

We're in front of my wardrobe mirror, because he Interrupted me as I was getting ready for our date. A double-date, as it were, with Bunce and Shepard. (I'm not sure Bunce _realizes_ it's a date; she can be thicker than Snow sometimes when it comes to romance. And Americans.)

"Snow." I say it quietly, because I don't _really_ want him to stop…

He just hums against my neck and pulls my shirt open, his hands wandering and rubbing over my belly before he dips one to palm me through my trousers.

I watch myself in the mirror as I lift one arm and cup my hand around the back of his neck. His tail is swinging gently behind us, and I can feel his erection pressing hard against my arse. He wants this. Wants _me._

It's getting easier, having sex with Simon Snow. Intimacy. All of it. There've been ups and downs, and now and again he'll go through phases of not wanting to be touched. 

It's a gift, when I can have him like this. When he opens himself up to me. I savour it, and hold it close during the times he's further away.

"Have I ever told you I'm glad you show up in mirrors?" Simon says as his tail curls itself down around my thigh and calf. (It feels better than it has a right to.)

I almost snort. "I recall a time you thought I _didn't._ "

He's grinning now as he uses both hands to clumsily unbutton my jeans. "Never believed that."

"Sure, Snow."

He undoes my zip and pushes my jeans down around my hips. Then he's reaching inside my open flies to press his warm hand against the front of my pants. I reach down and set my hand on top of his, feeling the way he moves as he rubs against me. He's watching both of our hands in the mirror...

I'd rather do this than lose to Snow at bowling. Obviously. But still…

"Simon…we're meant to—"

"We can be a few minutes late," he mumbles into my ear.

I scoff. "Give me a little more credit, Snow."

He's smiling like the sun, and I'm melting back into him. "We can be a few minutes late."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny lil fic today! Though I will throw out there that I have [a mirror sex fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171125/chapters/47790532) I posted last month that would fit today's reflection prompt nicely, lol...  
> Come say hi to me on [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thehoneyedhufflepuff) I'm a disaster over there.


End file.
